Prom - A School Days spin-off, one-shot
by ICURAQT2
Summary: Stefan and Elena consider having a romantic prom. Will they get to enjoy this rite of passage? Will it be better than most? Well, it's Sweet and Steamy Stelena, so I'm thinking maybe yes... ;-) Written by request for some nice readers! Hope you like it! Enjoy! Please read and review! Thanks all!


A_/N By request, story prompt = Prom. I only own my story, my ideas, characters belong to TVD. Set in a happier time when Elena was still human and Stefan was, well, hot as ever…A spin off/one shot of my story School Days. Hard T, soft M…_

**Prom**

They were lounging. It had been a long day. She was lying back into his chest sheltered in the comfortable nook Stefan's body made for her as he sat angled into the corner of the couch one foot still on the floor. She felt warm and safe nestled between his legs, his arms around her. They held hands toying with each other's fingers. Occasionally, she'd bring one set of hands to her lips and sweetly kiss his hand. Seemingly in return, he'd lean down and nuzzle her hair leaving a kiss behind.

Damon came striding by through the foyer and was a little surprised to notice the happy couple lounging so quietly both facing his direction. He kept moving past on his way. A few minutes later, Damon again returned, probably from the kitchen, and this time chose to stop and look at them quizzically. They simply looked at him in return, both quite at ease. They both knew Damon could not simply keep his mouth shut. Finally he said, "So we're finally going to have some peace and quiet around here, huh?"

Elena wasn't sure what he meant but did not react much. Stefan raised an eyebrow at him lazily. They were both happy to stay quiet. "Is the honeymoon over?" Ah, they weren't moaning and groaning, sexing it up. Now they understood and both simply rolled eyes and looked away, continuing to idly play with the other's hands.

Damon then left for the evening. The door closed and just before the Charger engine revved. Elena called out sexily, "Now, where _are_ those handcuffs?"

She didn't hear but Stefan chuckled when he relayed to her what Damon call back to them, "Top left of the dresser…"

"Of course he has handcuffs…" Elena commented dryly. It was quiet for another minute or two. "Top left of the dresser, huh…You want to borrow them?" she asked coyly.

"Do you?" he asked a little surprised.

"Maybe…" she responded cheekily, "but not for me. You have more than enough strength to hold me in place, see,…" She drew his hands up and motioned for him to stay still and then tried to push against and move his hands. Of course she couldn't. "I'm just not strong enough…" she gritted out as she pushed against his perfectly relaxed and perfectly still hands until he suddenly let her "win". She was giggling with him by the end.

"You could just tell me to keep still," he whispered playfully. She just gave him a scoffing sound indicating he was not likely to listen to her in the moment.

It was quiet again and eventually she kissed each of his hands again. Not long after, Elena began to squirm to roll over and face him. He winced slightly at one point when her movements put more pressure than intended on a tender area (tender being relative to a vampire). "Sorry," she cringed for him. He adjusted and of course was fine. Half sitting, half lying across him, she looked at his tense-free features. He could tell she had a question for him, that she had repositioned to be able to see his response.

Before she could ask, he quietly but firmly said, "No."

She frowned. "You haven't heard the question yet."

"I think I've got a 50-50 shot at knowing what it is, better probably."

"Oh really? What was I going to ask?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, if you'd asked if I'd wanted to go get the handcuffs, I'd have been a little surprised, but said no." She raised a brow at him. "Only because I think it would take about a dozen sterilization treatments before you'd use his and I don't want to move from this couch." He leaned down to kiss her. "So I would have said no. We'll buy our own sometime."

"Huh…and the other guess?"

"No, the honeymoon is _not_ over."

She smiled at him. He knew her so well. As nice as it was, sometimes it was a little annoying. It was definitely a new phenomenon for her. To be in a relationship like this was intense. You gained so much but there were little things that felt like they were lost. Mystery, surprise, the unknown lessened over time. It was a more than acceptable trade-off for a love like this, but an interesting observation just the same.

"How do you know? That it's not over?"

"I know because I still can't get enough of you. I don't think I ever will." He kissed her again, sweetly, tenderly.

She was smiling but he knew her questions were far from over. "But the honeymoon phase, it's that time when you can't keep your hands off each other." He smirked at her and her comment, looking pointedly at his hands now in her hair and hers on his chest. "I know but let me finish. It's also the time when the romance is high and you do things that you normally wouldn't do for the other person and you are happy to do it."

"You mean like the dinner I made you this week?" She nodded. "Or the lavender foot rub last weekend?" She nodded again. "Or, all those dances we've been too?" he said like they were the worst pain to endure. She seemed to perk up really interested in that last one. Stefan pretended not to notice and continued on making Elena finally realize she wasn't as crafty as she thought. "Yeah, I think I've really paid my dues when it comes to dancing." She pouted at him.

"Well I've certainly paid my dues too, you know…"

"Really? How?" Stefan asked feigning innocence.

"Remember the drive home last weekend…" she said pointedly, lightly tweaking his chest.

He started tickling her, "So we are negotiating now? Planning on withholding sex now are we?" She was squirming and laughing begging him to stop. Finally, he let her breathe and they settled down, her head on his chest.

Stefan leaned down to whisper in her ear. "My darling, beautiful, radiant Elena, would you like to go to Prom with me?

She was on his lips in an instant expressing her answer in a most non-verbal but enthusiastic way. They continued to make-out for a while, Elena's gratitude at being asked to Prom rather self-evident.

At a pause in the lip lock, Stefan made a suggestion. "You'll have to tell me what you are wearing, at least what color."

"You aren't getting a colored tux?!"

"No," he laughed at her absurd question asked in a panic. "I have a tux, two actually. Either of which you will find acceptable. But perhaps I will need to know the color for another reason." Flowers, corsage or otherwise, he was already planning, gosh she was so lucky. She decided to have some fun with her answer.

"Well, I could always save some money and wear Jenna's old prom dress. It was really pretty and bright yellow-orange. It was really formal and had all these layers of fluffy tulle that flared out when she twirled, like a big bell."

Stefan just rolled his eyes and laughed at, well with her. "You blew it before you even got to the dress, which sounds just lovely by the way…" but his face and extra sarcasm on that last bit really said _not so much_. "As soon as you said you could possibly not buy a new dress the jig was up," he teased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Stefan was reading, sitting up in Elena's bed, while she flitted around cleaning up her room, talking to Caroline or Bonnie, and interrupting his reading. When she'd been out of the room for a few minutes, he heard her laugh but she wasn't on the phone and no one else was home. Curious but not enough to leave his comfortable position, he was lost in his book again when she ventured back to her room. She was just inside the doorway when she cleared her throat.

He looked up and could not hide his shocked amusement. She was posed innocently in the most obnoxiously bright sunrise yellow-orange, puffy, floor-length dress ever seen. It was also a little big on her and she'd stuffed socks in her bra.

"Dear lord…" was all he could muster.

She giggled and came into the room spinning for the full effect and stopping in another silly pose. They were both laughing by now and Stefan's book was forgotten on the bed. "Do that again," he said motioning for her to spin around again. She obliged most willingly.

"Elena, I will buy you a new dress." They were laughing again.

"Aw, come on," she teased. "I loved this dress when Jenna wore it."

"No way did Jenna wear that."

"Ooh, your good. But it was my Mom's.

Stefan came to stand before her and blatantly peaked at the unusual cleavage. He slowly reached down into the dress to remove the rolled up socks. Tossing them aside, Stefan leaned into kiss her and nibbled down her neck. He whispered as he did. "There is only one good thing about this dress."

She moaned as his lips teased her. "What's that?"

Stefan continued kissing down her cleavage, stopped to catch her eyes then held her gaze as he knelt down in front of her. She bit her lip in anticipation. Slowly, still not breaking eye contact, he began to exaggerate movements, comically tossing up layers of tulle from the bottom of her dress until he reached the inner most layer and flipped the flowing mass of fabric over his head. She laughed loudly at the sight of him completely hidden under the dress.

Her laugh changed suddenly to an "Oh!" as he began to tease her thighs open. In short order he had her knees buckling as she tried to keep balance between giggles, ooh's, and ah's. Remaining submerged beneath the puffiness, he somehow managed to lower her to the floor. From there she rolled completely onto her back while he continued his efforts still under the dress. Soon she wanted to fist his hair and press him tighter to her. She began to pull the dress layers up to gain access to him. He impeded her by tossing the dress up and off him but over her face. "No peeking," he teased and dove back into pleasing her.

The dress was actually good for something, she thought, pleased she'd tried it on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Stefan sent a text to Elena.

S: what r u wearing?

E: wouldn't u like to know

S: lol

E: I'm torn, repeat the yellow?

S: sorry, no encores

E: ;-( deep amethyst

S: so, purple

E: no! ;-)

S: ok ok, deep amethyst

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

The girls were comparing dresses, itineraries, boutonnières, hairstyles, and more as they prepared for the big night at the Gilbert home. They were to be picked up in two hours by a limo. Stefan volunteered his limo reservation for the group when it became clear that Matt's truck was not suited to take Caroline to Junior Prom. Caroline and Matt were on again and off again, but still were making a go of dating. Regardless, there was no way she'd have gone in Matt's truck.

A football player that Matt knew fairly well asked Bonnie to go. Even though they'd never dated, they decided to go as friends, besides Bonnie knew Caroline would have had a fit if she had refused the not so subtle fix up. So it was settled. The three couples would go to prom together.

Elena and Stefan were nominated to the Prom court as were Caroline and Matt. No such luck for Bonnie though. People tended to vote for couples as opposed to individuals. If you were voting for Elena for Prom Queen, you were likely voting for Stefan for Prom King, and so on. Caroline didn't think she really had a shot with the ups and downs of her and Matt vs. the high romance of Stefan and Elena. There was definitely something epic about those two, Caroline thought. She didn't really mind since she'd won Miss Mystic Falls anyway. That was a bigger win and was more suited to her achievements. She'd felt truly recognized for all her efforts and not just at school but the whole town. Still, Prom Queen would be nice if only that it meant she had a strong relationship with a boyfriend and it was recognized by others. Oh well, she thought, proudly feeling as if she had matured to not caring about this one.

As the girls primped and coiffed, they talked about the venue. This was the first dance they would attend outside of their school. The venue was an average sized banquet hall. While not huge, the size would make it seem more intimate. There were beautiful crystal chandeliers, richly colored carpeting and regal looking wall decorations. Formal in architecture and décor, the hall was chosen by the PTA in an effort to instill a more contained atmosphere for junior classmen attending their first prom. The girls joked that it was the parents' not so subtle effort to discourage skimpy cocktail dresses and suggestive dancing. The older crowd wanted full length dresses, preferably erring on the conservative side and would likely chaperone out anyone caught "grinding" in any way.

This suited the girls just fine. They loved the opportunity to glam it up and see sexy boys in tuxes. Who wouldn't want to look like a classy movie star at the Oscars for a night? Bonnie was in red with her long flowing waves swept over one shoulder. Caroline was in blue with curls trailing from her loosely pinned up blonde locks. Elena was in strapless deep amethyst, dark purple, with her wavy tresses swept into an updo leaving her décolletage bare. The bodice sparkled with amethyst and clear crystals that matched her earrings. It was incredibly striking as evidenced by Bonnie and Caroline's gasps when Elena was completely ready. "Wow," they said in tandem. "It was good on the hanger but oh my…" Bonnie added.

"Aw, thanks guys," she gushed. "You two look beautiful too!"

"Thanks," they both said but Caroline continued. "Yes, we look good, but, Elena,…Wow…It's too bad the voting is already over. If you hadn't won Queen, you certainly would looking like this."

Caroline turned to Bonnie, "Who's that actr….?"

But before she could finish, Bonnie answered, "Audrey Hepburn."

"Yes, that's it! Amazing. Even more beautiful, but definitely her neckline…"

Elena was a little taken aback with so many outright compliments. "Ok, stop, you are freaking me out."

"Stefan's going to...," Bonnie chimed in.

"Totally," Caroline agreed.

"Knock it off. Your dates will be thrilled. Now that's enough before it goes to all our heads!"

The doorbell rang. The girls each went still and didn't know if they should shriek or head downstairs. "Are we all ready?" Caroline asked. They looked from one to the other. They each had a small pretty clutch in hand. The boutonnières were in the fridge downstairs. Lipstick was on. A quick breath check, lint check, hair is secure check…

They were ready. Thankfully the boys knew better than to ring again…or maybe Stefan somehow let them know what the girls were doing without letting them in on his special hearing.

On their way down stairs, they decided they would each greet their date and then take a few minutes as couples to exchange hello's and flowers. Bonnie greeted her date first and invited him in. He looked pleasantly surprised at how much more beautiful his already very pretty date had gotten with the glamorous make-over. Bonnie blushed in appreciation as he was the epitome of tongue-tied youth tripping as he entered.

Then Caroline approached the door and saw both Stefan and Matt waiting a bit anxiously. Stefan was only just a little disappointed that he was last to see his date but the waiting would just make it all the sweeter. Caroline greeted Matt and invited him in after he told her she looked really pretty followed by a kiss. Then Elena came to the door. Stefan had been smiling while he waited, his hands in his pockets. Upon seeing her, the smile left him. He simply looked stunned, awestruck, the disbelief palpable. His mouth looked like he wanted to speak but couldn't. Elena blushed and her lashes fluttered as she looked down suddenly feeling shy.

"Stop catching flies, Salvatore," Caroline's voice rang out from inside.

Stefan snapped out of his reverie. "You are stunning."

Elena, blushing again, replied, "Thank you. You look amazing in a tux. Please, come in."

He stepped inside and could not take is eyes from her. The other couples were pinning boutonnières on lapels and determining if the wrist or pin was best for them. "Come on," she said taking his hand gently. She was all smiles when she chided lightly, "Stop staring. You are making me blush. Elena led Stefan toward the table where she'd left her gift to him. She opened the container and pulled out a pretty and sophisticated looking creation dominated by two deep purple gladiolus buds. She raised it to his lapel and began to pin it to him gently. All the while, he gazed at her. Her cheeks flushed as his body leaned in closer to hers. She felt warmth radiate through her from the desire they shared. His breath was on her cheek when she'd finished and he closed the distance between them softly kissing her cheek.

It was his turn. He handed her a delicately decorated jeweled box, not at all what she expected. She'd expected the typical plastic clamshell container florists used for such occasions. She looked up at him smiling but questioning. "Open it," he said softly.

As she undid the ribbons tied so beautifully around the box, she kept looking up at him with curiosity about the contents and a bit of wonder at him. Opening the box, she found inside three stunningly exotic and beautiful purple orchids. Looking further, she noticed the orchids were attached to a band made of purple silk ribbons. Amongst the ribbon band was the most stunning and delicate display of amethyst gemstones mounted on antique silver. In between the three orchids were two more detailed amethyst gem designs, again mounted in antique silver. These two designs appeared to be in the shape of butterflies.

She looked at Stefan, her turn to be stunned speechless. He finished taking it out of the box and began tying the lace ends around her wrist. "See, it's a wrist corsage for tonight with a little something extra for a keepsake. There's a bracelet running through here." He pointed to the way it was threaded through the ribbons and flowers. "These, the two butterflies here, are the earrings."

Elena had a tear in the corner of her eye as she looked at Stefan. He smiled at her and whispered, "Hey, no tears. You are too beautiful for tears." He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Alright you two, I'm going to need a tissue," came a sarcastic Matt as he faked a tear in his voice.

Caroline smacked him on the arm even though she agreed. "Yeah, it's a party people!"

Stefan and Elena looked at each other grinning with embarrassment and turned to face their friends. "Shall we," added Matt and offering his arm to Caroline.

The couples headed out to the limo with Stefan and Elena last out the door, locking it behind them. The limo was a stretch in black with lighting, music, and even champagne on ice. "Now that's what I'm talking about," Matt fist bumped his guys when Stefan opened the first bottle. "Thanks, man," he said specifically to Stefan. Elena knew this was all Stefan and probably meant for her. She was thrilled with how giving her boyfriend was, sharing with their friends.

Whether it was a little extra cash or a small bit of compulsion that allowed the alcohol, one or two bottles of champagne for the six of them would hardly lead them into any major trouble. They toasted to their evening and headed off to the banquet. It didn't take long for Matt to have the moon-roof open. He goaded the guys into joining him hollering out through the roof. The girls refused to join in due to their hair and how cold it would be, but they didn't disapprove.

The champagne was already working on them encouraging them to giggle at the boy antics instead of disapproving. The girls toasted to the fine looking behinds of their dates, ogling them, and pretending they might just pinch their bums while the boys couldn't see. Camera phones emerged and the photo taking started for the night. Elena was pleasantly surprised that Stefan joined in enjoying the teenage shenanigans. It was sweet seeing him this relaxed and having fun.

They arrived at the hall and made their way inside. Stefan had words with the driver and slipped him something, presumably cash, before rejoining Elena at the door. Dinner would be served first then the dance. Early in the dance portion of the evening, the Prom court would be announced. But before all that, they had to pass through the obligatory picture taking. Even the photographer simply said _wow_ upon seeing Elena and Stefan through her lens.

Finding their table was easy enough. Stefan seated Elena first. As he pushed her chair in for her, he leaned down and whispered, "I can't wait to dance with you." As he moved around her, he let his fingers trail from one bare shoulder to the other. A thrill ran through her at his touch. Her smile was more than genuine as she watched him smoothly sit next to her. Two other couples were at their table for dinner. The additional couples added to the levity of the evening and shared their secret stash of alcohol under the table. They were young, happy, and carefree. Maybe this was the trick they needed to find; having a dance NOT at the school, so far so good.

Stefan and Elena were on the quiet side, catching each other's eyes from time to time and sharing a soft smile. Stefan caught Elena admiring her wrist corsage and smiled, happy she liked it. "I don't think I even said thank you," Elena said suddenly when she realized she'd been rather speechless when receiving the gift. Matt had moved the party onward before she had come back to her senses.

Stefan leaned in, trailed fingers down the back of her long and lovely neck, and whispered to her, his lips brushing her ear, "The look on your face was thanks enough, but if you really want to, you can thank me later…" Elena blushed at the implication and the heat building wherever his hand trailed against her skin. Her hand slipped from her lap to his. They heard a click and saw a flash, another picture taken, this one of them being rather intimately focused. The rest of the table "aww-ed" and laughed at their embarrassment.

They easily floated in and out of the rest of the dinner conversation, sharing their own private remarks in between the banter and laughter of the group. It got a little saucier as the liquor loosened up everyone, not too much; no one was over doing it. But at one point Caroline was standing and putting on an act that Bonnie had better save a dance for her, as they were "girl-dates". Bonnie feigned resistance but finally she acquiesced, toasting Caroline in mock longing and fake tears. Everyone laughed. Just after that, Care and Bonnie stood behind Elena and had Matt take their picture.

The band started playing during dessert easing the guests into the change from dinner to dance. By the time the third song started, dessert was gone or not going to get eaten. The girls decided to make their excuses and "powder their noses". The boys sprung or stumbled to their feet, their manners intact with such beautiful if tipsy girls as their dates.

In the powder room, the girls gushed over how much fun they were having and how good most everyone looked. Classmates they passed on the way or even in the ladies' room wished Caroline and Elena good luck. Refreshed and freshly lip-glossed, the girls re-emerged. Little did they know that Stefan had told the guys to immediately dance with their dates when they returned. They could thank him later for the advice. Like clockwork, as the girls approached the table, they each were asked for a dance and escorted to the dance floor. Like putty in their hands, the girls were led forward, so happy.

"I couldn't wait to hold you close," Stefan whispered.

"Mm, Me too."

"But you are so beautiful tonight, I almost hate to touch."

"Don't you dare stop…" she whispered in return, pressing her body closer.

"Careful, chaperones are watching," he teased. She laughed softly. The song ended and a slightly faster ballad started. Stefan tossed in a few turns and spins along with a dip at the end of this song. He was completely showing up his compatriots but he didn't care. He only had eyes for Elena. If he could make her smile, laugh, want him, and feel her body next to his that was all that mattered.

The dance floor had filled up by the third dance for Stefan and Elena. Stefan's hand travelled lower since he now knew they were blocked from view of any chaperones. Elena looked up at Stefan. He just smiled at her. "We are supposed to be ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Salvatore," she mockingly chided.

He gave her a gentle squeeze but didn't move his hand. They stayed locked on each other's eyes until the class president began making an announcement as the music died away. The couples made room for the members of the Prom court to assemble at the front. Each couple was introduced and made to come forward for a round of applause. Some couples bowed and curtsied, others were less showy. Stefan spun Elena out of his hold to show her off. She giggled embarrassed with all the focus on her and pulled him with her back to their position on the far side of all the couples. Finally the couple of the hour was announced. "The junior class is proud to announce this year's Prom King and Queen are…" The crowd let out a roar.

_No way, no way_. It was written on both their faces. They couldn't possibly have heard that right. They both thought it would be Caroline and Matt or that good looking point guard and top heavy cheerleader that were so popular during basketball season. They had talked about it, teased about what that girl wore to get votes. Elena and Stefan thought they were just barely included in the court since they stayed pretty low key relative to school popularity. They each teased they were only on the court because the other was so pretty.

Girls were hugging Elena and kissing Stefan's cheek which finally pulled them out of their momentary shock. They were dragged forward to be crowned and sashed. Elena's updo was perfect for the tiara which was firmly, a little too firmly, pinned onto her head. The guys crown was not as nice but at least it left Stefan's hair mostly intact as it was an open, airy kind of crown. A bouquet was given to Elena after they both had been sashed.

The class president tried to get them to speak. Stefan deferred to Elena. All Elena could say was "thank you" and stand there looking amazed. They seemed to truly not realize how stunning a couple they were. The crowd was chanting something. They realized it was a chant to "kiss her!" They shared a shy glance and Stefan leaned in to place a sweet kiss on Elena's lips. Part of the crowd started to "aww" but soon the rowdier crowd was letting it be known that they meant a real kiss. Stefan gave another look to Elena who waited patiently, giggling all the while. He gave her an eyebrow asking if it was ok. She shrugged and smiled. Caroline grabbed the bouquet. Stefan led Elena by the hand a few steps forward, spun her around and dipped her. Staring into her smiling eyes he then planted a super kiss on her, her arms clinging around his neck. The crowd cheered, pictures flashed, and the music started up again. Soon all were dancing again surrounding the royal couple.

The dance was a bit rowdier for a while as group dances, faster songs, guys having dance-off's with their funny moves and chest bumps had the crowd partying. Some tuxedo jackets were off as were some of the higher heels. Large groups of girls had their "girl-date" dances as they sang along to some Pink, Rihanna, and Taylor Swift songs. Intuitively, the boys knew when to stay away from girls singing (ranting) about break ups and they watched from the sidelines sneaking sips of whatever anyone snuck in. Soon the girls would want them back.

Sure enough, the music slowed and the girls either took a break or dragged their boys back to slowly sway with them on the dance floor. Elena slipped behind Stefan, sneaking her arms around his waist. Raising an arm for her to come forward, she slid around him letting him finish his conversation. Soon they were alone in a corner.

"Hello, my queen."

"My king, I missed you."

"Me thinks m'lady wants to dance some more."

"That I do, kind sir. Would you do me the honor."

"Happily, my love." She giggled. Gosh he loved that, all night, the giggling. He lightly kissed her lips, he offered her an arm, and they strolled back to the dance floor.

They melted together during the beautiful love songs rounding out the evening. Occasionally, he'd whisper to her. "I love you." His fingers again lightly trailed down the back of her neck and across a shoulder. "Beautiful." She'd sigh at his touch and the electricity that ran to her core. She was butter in his hands, barely able to focus. The feeling of his body pressed to her made her dizzy as a hand trailed down her bare arm. He must know what he is doing to her. Her heartbeat had to be oversharing the effect he had on her. Her breathing was becoming laced with quiet humms as she sighed out little sounds of pleasure.

"Stef.." she breathed. He held her secure sensing her knees weakening. "Take me home."

Gently he held her and turned to lead her out. She barely noticed when he texted for the limo. Shortly it pulled up for them. She remembered then the rest of their party. "Wait, what about the others?"

"This one is just for us," Stefan told her. She looked at him in wonder. How does he know to do these things? They entered the limo. It was a little different than the one earlier. Soft love songs were playing. Once again there was champagne. He poured for them both.

"I'm not sure I should have any more of that. I want to stay awake for what's next."

"And what do you think is next?" he teased, still handing her a glass.

"Your lips on mine hopefully," she smiled at him. "You know, we've hardly kissed all night."

He put the bottle back in the ice and leaned back in to focus on her. "I wouldn't have been able to stop if I'd started. Besides, you looked so amazing. I couldn't muss you about before your coronation."

"Ha, and yours."

They toasted silently, sipping on the silky wine. He took her glass after a couple of sips and set both aside. "I think it's high time though…" He leaned in to kiss her. First it was gentle at the corners of her mouth. Then full on the mouth. His arms enveloped her, pulling her against his muscular chest. His tongue graced her lower lip with a touch. She gasped lightly opening her lips just so. He probed further. She was melting again, right there in the limo, dizzy from the deepening and probing kisses. Soon he had her leaning across him, as if he'd somehow dipped her into lying in his lap.

When she needed to breathe, he lowered to kiss her neck, tongue and tease at her ear. He trailed kisses down her jaw. One hand was supporting her back while the other started teasing gentle touches across her bare skin. Fingers traced her clavicle then lower following the line of her dress across her chest. His tickling hand trailed around to her bare back and found her zipper. When the sound of it slowly opening caught her ear, Elena tried to come back into focus but was still panting at his kisses.

"Stefan, the driver…"

He kept kissing her and unzipping. "He can't see or hear us…He'll keep driving until I text him otherwise…," he murmured against her skin.

"Did you…?"

"Sshh."

She gave in to his touches, no longer worried about an audience. The dress began to fall loose around her and Stefan realized there was no separate bra to remove. This aroused him all the more as he thought about now little had been separating them all night. His hands pulled at the dress sliding it down from her breasts. Soon he was able to kiss his way all the way to her hardening peaks. He laved attention there for quite some time, savoring the taste of her skin, and the hisses that would escape from her as his teeth grazed against her skin. A hand joined in, kneading her tender flesh in his gentle but firm grip.

Her hands were in his hair pressing his mouth tighter to her breast as she softly mewled. She'd discarded his crown behind them onto the shelf below the rear window. Suddenly, Stefan was no longer underneath her and she was prostrate, half on half off the bench seat. He was kneeling just off to the side of her sliding the dress slowly down her body and below her hips. He slowly lifted her legs to free the dress from her completely. Stefan laid it out flat on one of the side seat benches to keep it nice. After all, she'd have to put it back on before they left the limo.

He turned back to her and took note of this beautiful woman on display before him. She was an exotic princess, crowned in a tiara, a thong that sparkled with small gem-like flecks scattered across the small patch of fabric, and her heels, which he'd hardly seen before were shining, dazzling in the light, making her long legs seem even longer. He took a shuddering breath and stopped still to take her in.

"Amazing."

"Please, Stefan," she cooed at him. "I need you."

He took off his jacket first and then undid his tie and collar. She leaned forward and helped with his belt and cummerbund. She was close enough now as he undid his shirt that he could lean in and start kissing her again. They barely stayed focused enough to finish undressing with all the kissing and tongues swirling.

Finally free of his clothes, he positioned between her legs to ready her for him. He slid her thong off, grazing kisses at random points along her legs. He tasted her, drove her to wanting him so badly she was begging, pleading for him to enter her. He teased her a bit more and finally, smoothly, sank deep inside her. She reeled at the sensation, rolling forward to mold his body against hers. They were at the edge of the seat as he rocked into her from his kneeling position. Her heels gave her the leverage to help him deeper inside.

They rocked in rhythm, the vibrations of the limo adding to the sensation. They gasped each other's names. Stefan reached between them to flick his thumb across her sensitive bundle of nerves and soon she was leading them into the peaks of their pleasure. Her heels came up to pull his hips tighter to her. Stefan swallowed her loudest moans kissing her deeply. He followed her, answering her moans with his all while their mouths were locked in passionate bliss.

They collapsed into the seat, him leaning against her breast. "More," she murmured. He grunted a chuckle. "I can't get enough of you. More." He smiled at her words. "How long do we have the limo?"

"As long as you want. I can't get enough of you either."


End file.
